Untitled
by karupin13
Summary: a little story about Fuji Shusuke and his 'little-sister'


A/N : this is my first fic here and I know this story is kind of plotbunny, but I can't help it.

Sorry for the wrong grammar and please take a moment to review on this one. It would be a big help ;)

i do not own the PoT characters.

. . . . . .

_I love you, but I can't tell you because I'm afraid that you will reject me. I'm afraid of the consequences that may come if I tell you how I feel for you._ You thought as you looked at the young man in front of you. The young man you admired for years you've been together, the man whom you called nii-san despite the fact that you were not blood related at all.

"Saa~ (_your name)_-chan, are you okay?" he asked, full of concern in his voice, you were startled upon his call that caused your thoughts to flew away.

"y-yes, Shusuke-nii" you answered him, giving him the sweetest smile you could plastered on your beautiful face. You were having a dinner in one of the restaurant, Fuji Shusuke likes the most. You were a bit puzzled when he invited you for a dinner, but then you agreed, after all you can't really resist any request your beloved Shusuke would asked.

"We hadn't had time since last week because of the Kantou tournament, that's why I invited you here. I guess, I just missed being with you" Shusuke said all of the sudden, looking at you

'missed being with me" you replied, "I-I feel the same Shusuke-nii." you added, almost a whisper that your companion could barely hear

"Yes (_your name)_-chan. I missed being with my little sister. Since Yuuta doesn't even bother to spent time with Me." you snapped-out _little sister _you thought, a tear fell on your eyes, "(_your name_) ~" his eyes opened, full of worry. He tried to held your hand but the moment he touched it, you pulled away "are you sure you're"

"n-ne~ Shusuke-nii, i-I want to go home." you said, without any second thought you immediately grab your bag and walk away not bothering to look if Shusuke followed you, you just want to cry your heart out. It felt like a thousand knives stabbed your heart.

You walked towards your household; Fuji was still confused on your actions but kept his thoughts at bay, afraid that he might inflict another pain in you. You arrived at your house, you bid him farewell but the moment you turned your back to him, he grab your wrist

"(_your name)_, what happened to you? Did I say something that disturbs you?" he asked, he wouldn't allow the night to passed without him knowing what caused you to be sad.

"If I tell you, would you still be the same to me?" you replied without looking at him, he held your hand firmly.

"Of course, you know me, (_your name)_." He said, placing his hand under your chin so that you could look at him in his eyes, giving you his usual smile.

"I- I love you Shusuke" the moment you said those words that you dreaded of saying, you walk inside your house at once, not wanting to hear his answer.

Days passed, Shusuke tried to reach you but you're good enough to avoid him. Weeks passed, nothing's changed. He kept on tracking you but alas, he never succeeded. But in spite of it all, you really want to see him, though you just can't accept the rejection from him. However you sometimes wished that his respond would be the contrary of what you are expecting. Another week had pass, you found yourself looking at him in his afternoon practice, as soon as he finished his match, and you walked behind a tree near the courts afraid that he might found you. You see him together with his classmate Kikumaru Eiji walked outside the courts, you can't help but eavesdropped on their conversation the moment you heard Eiji mentioned your name.

"What happened to you and to _(your name)_-chan nya~?" Eiji asked Shusuke, you look at him intently desperately wanting to hear his answer.

"She's still avoiding me" he replied, "but I don't care, Michiko-chan already confessed her admiration to me" you heard him added, your heart skip beats. You turned your back to the pair and about to leave when you felt firm arms wrapped against your body "but I turned her down" you hear a voice whisper in your ear.

"Shusuke-nii~" you choked out, the instant you turned your body to see who's holding you. You were greeted by a warm smile on his angelic face.

"Missed me?" he said, as he continued to hugged you, overwhelmed by the feeling, you hugged him back, tears directly fell from your eyes as you nod.

"h-how'd you know I'm here?" you asked in between sobs

"Saa~ will you please stop calling me Shusuke-nii?" he replied

"You didn't answer my question." You retorted

"Stop calling me Shusuke-nii first. After you confessed to me, you still dare to call me Shu-su-ke-nii?" he teased, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

_What a sadist _you thought. "Okay, okay" you give in, wiping the tears on your eyes "can I get my answer now, Shusuke?" you asked sweetly. You were drawn to his aquamarine pools, directly looking at you.

"It's because, I love you too" and with that, he pulled you into a loving kiss that melted you heart.


End file.
